Many conventional digital cameras generate images with a limited dynamic range, for example, if the camera employs 8-bit pixels, the resulting image is limited to 256 distinct values. The result is that pictures taken in high-light-contrast situations must either use a short exposure time and sacrifice the ability to resolve dark parts of the image, or they must use a long exposure time, resulting in saturation or overexposure of bright parts of the image.